


Message à mes Ombres

by Lucade



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Black Syndicate (Magic Kaito), Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucade/pseuds/Lucade
Summary: À quoi pourrait ressembler un éventuel poème/énigme du Kid envers ses ennemis pour leur annoncer son obtention de la pierre ?





	Message à mes Ombres

**Author's Note:**

> La signification des fleurs vient d'un site internet que je ne retrouve pas. Elles sont toutes données en note de fin.
> 
> Je vais essayer d'en faire une traduction anglaise, mais cela va être dure.  
> I will try to translate this to english but it's going to be hard.

**Message à mes Ombres**

Après des années de labeur,  
De sang, de cris, de pleurs,  
Hécate répondit à l’appel de son serviteur  
Et lui donna la pierre  
Source de ses misères.

Sous l’éclat divin, le blanc prendra la couleur du sang,  
Et attirera vers lui les vers frétillants  
Jusque là dissimulés dans leurs trous.  
Ne pensant qu’à leurs boutons d’argent,  
Ils amèneront avec eux les graines de raisins de loup.

Laissant son argentine par désespoir,  
Fondant sur ses proies,  
L’oiseau blanc les capturera  
Et emmènera faunes et graines  
Jusqu’au champs de vipérines,  
Par delà les buissons noir.

Là, il recevra les héliotrope d’hivers.  
Puis, avant d’être lui-aussi mis à terre,  
Reprenant son envol, il leur laissera les sagittaires  
Et se posant sur son if, brisera la pierre.

Contemplant son unique tulipe double,  
Le Gardien portera ses yeux vers le champ éternel  
Et libérant ses masques hurlera vers le ciel :  
Pourquoi tant de roses noires et de troubles  
Juste pour l’illusion d’une fleur de coriandre ?

**Author's Note:**

> Bouton d’argent → Avarice  
> Raisin de loup → Vérité/Secret  
> Argentine → Naïveté/Candeur  
> Vipérine → Blessure/justice  
> Epine noire/Prunellier/Buisson noir → Obstacle/difficulté  
> Tussilage odorant/Pétasite odorant/Héliotrope d’hivers → On vous rendra justice  
> Sagittaire → rupture définitive  
> If → Tristesse/Chagrin/Deuil  
> Tulipe double → réussite  
> Roses noires → deuil  
> Coriandre → immortalité


End file.
